You Are My Dream
by konekonyu
Summary: Picking up at the end of FFX-2, Yuna and Tidus have been reunited. Tidus won't dissapear again as long as they still love and care for eachother. Easier said than done. Tidus and Yuna learn how powerful, and painful love can be.


(Author's Note) This is my first fanfiction. So be easy with me okay? I hope you enjoy what I have here sofar. even if most of it at this point is a recount of the end of FFX-2. ^^;  
  
Update 12/21/03: I added more to the beginning chapter one. Originally, this was going to be part of chapter two, but I felt it would fit better into the first one. =)  
  
**********  
  
You Are My Dream Chapter 1: Welcome Home  
  
The sky was a deep, dark blue hue, endless and expanse. In it, was a cloudy, thick fog of light. The air was not thick or thin. It wasn't warm or cold. The sound of screaming pyrefiles echoed throughout the atmosphere. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but also, a horrifying one. A grassy meadow could be seen, where wildflowers of all kinds swayed in the breeze. A towering waterfall was a haze in the distance. Yet, its water tumbling down its rocky peaks were visible. He was sitting among the flowers, with a heavy pain throbbing in his chest, choking his throat. He looked upwards pleading with his eyes for some kind of relief for this pain. Yet, none would come. He felt empty, cold and lifeless.  
  
"Yuna." Tidus cried. The tears came then, at first they leaked from the corners of his eyes causing them to glisten. Then, they slowly began to roll down his cheeks. He blinked them back, and wrapped his arms around his legs, burring his face into them. He wanted someone, namely Yuna to comfort him. He realized that the thought was impossible. Heavy sobs wracked his body. He felt weak, rolling onto his side into a fetal position.  
  
"Don't cry." The voice of a young boy spoke behind him. Tidus opened his burning eyes. He recognized the voice of the fayth he met on that fateful day he left the dream Zanarkand.  
  
"You." Tidus spoke, his voice faltering.  
  
"If it were not for you, the fayth would still be dreaming." They boy began. "We are forever thankful. We have noticed your pain and we wanted to help you, and Yuna. We weren't able to think of a way to return you to Spira." Tidus looked up at him with sad eyes. Unable to speak, his only reply was a deep sigh. "However. When we aeons were controlled, we killed many innocent people. We feel guilty for what we have done."  
  
A swarm of pyreflies erupted around them. Out of the blinding light, three figures materialized. It was Hecht, Aaron, and Brisk. At the sight of his father, Tidus quickly turned his face and wiped his tears. Though his relationship with his father had been greatly improved since he set him free of Yu Devon, he was still humiliated by showing tears in his presence.  
  
"I figured you'd be here cryin''." He teased, in a more loving voice then he remembered from his childhood. Jecht kneeled down and ruffled his son's hair with his fingers. "You don't need to cry anymore."  
  
"I- I" Tidus choked back his tears. "I want to be with Yuna."  
  
Jecht wrapped his arms around Tidus and hugged him, trying his best to comfort him. He had never provided that comfort in the past, and deeply regretted it. "I know, I know." He hated to see his son like this. Everyone on the farplane was in rest, however, his son was still deeply attached to life. "But. I think we might've found a way."  
  
"W- What?" Tidus opened his eyes widely.  
  
"I have spoken with the aeons." The fayth boy began. "We are in great debt to Spira, and most of all, to you and Yuna." At this, the fayth of Valefor, Ixion, Ifrit, Shiva, Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magus Sisters appeared. "It may be possible for someone to return to Spira."  
  
Auron spoke up. "Much like how I remained unsent. I willed myself to stay in Spira until my task was complete."  
  
"However." Braska began. "Because you accepted that you were a dream, you are here." He paused for a moment in thought. "Yet, your will to return to Spira is strong. Perhaps strong enough to return."  
  
"Just your life energy isn't enough to bring you back." Bahamut's fayth explained. "Someone who that is still among the living who wills your return isn't enough either. However, with all of our help, it might just be possible. We can't guarantee anything though."  
  
Tidus paused deep in thought. "Okay, let's give it a try." He looked at everyone.  
  
"Alright." The fayth turned around. He looked at the nine other fayth and nodded. They began to sing the hymn of the fayth. At first, the boy sang quietly, then the others joined in one by one. As the notes of the song wore on, they grew louder, increasing in intensity, until it echoed throughout that region of the farplane. Slowly, pyreflies began to emerge from them, swirling and glowing. Braska, Auron and Jecht began to sing, blending in harmoniously with the voices of the fayth. It was a powerful and in incredible sound. Tidus stood awestruck, unable to move or speak.  
  
Concentrating all of their essence and memory into each syllable, they transferred their very being into energy. Suddenly, fayth burst into pyreflies and were absorbed into the three men. The three continued to sing, though the voices of the fayth could no longer be heard, it was still powerful, erupting and thunderous. One by one, pyreflies swept out of their forms and slowly began to swirl around Tidus. They too gathered their whole lives, purpose, and existence into energy. The pyreflies increased in size, speed and in frequency, until the places where the three were once standing was empty. Tidus was engulfed by light. The energy flashed by him, swirling around his being. He closed his eyes. One by one, the words of the song fell from his lips. He whispered them, inhaling the energy surrounding him. As he quietly sang, putting all of his heart and soul into the words, his body turned into a flurry of pyreflies, joining the others, exploding.  
  
"We are indebted to you both, always." Was the last thing he heard before awaking in the sea."  
  
**********  
  
"Aren't you glad to go home, Yunie?" Rikku beamed at her cousin as they stood on the bridge of the Celsius.  
  
"More than ever!" Yuna turned to face her cousin and smiled. It had been a long journey. The greater part of the past year was spent on this ship. For once, she would be able to relax and live life on the peaceful island she had long called home. While she had greatly enjoyed her adventure, she had been longing for a life of peace and quiet. She had become an idol across the world, and rightly so. Twice, she had saved Spira from destruction. First on her journey to defeat Sin. Second, on a personal journey, which had turned into more than she had bargained for.  
  
"Even if you didn't find what you were looking for?" Paine spoke from behind the two. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Yuna nodded confidently. She became immersed in her thoughts. During this whole time, she had looked for him. She searched every corner of Spira for clues. Even if the man in the sphere wasn't him, but came up empty handed." I accept the way things are now." She murmured looking back on her memories of the past few months. "Even if I still wish we could see each other just for one last time. This whole journey, it was worth everything."  
  
Rikku frowned. "Yunie. You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Her cousin didn't answer, only continued to stare out at the clouds flying by at incredible speed, parting the clouds to reveal the sea rushing beneath. She thought back on what the Fayth had told her on the farplane. He would try to bring him back, but he wasn't going to make any promises. Far on the horizon, their destination materialized in the distance. At that moment, Yuna's heart began to race. She felt an overwhelming surge of emotion. Even though the island was still several miles away, she could see something, in her heart, calling for her. whistling. She didn't know why she sensed this, but she bolted for the exit. Rikku and Paine watched her with confusion as she left the two in her tracks. She quickly made her way to the lift and pressed the button for the boiler room. When it stopped, she leaped down the stairs and looked out the small window near the exit ramp to see if her intuition was right.  
  
Several hundred feet below, she could see something or someone; she couldn't quite make it out. It was floating in the middle of the sea just off the shoreline. As they drew closer, she could see that it was alive, also brightly colored in yellow, white, and blue. Her heart skipped a beat as it became more apparent what, or rather, who this was. Finally, when the ship landed with a gigantic splash of seawater, she pressed the button to open the hatch. She stared. The golden hair and blitzball garb were all she needed to know that her intuition was right. She leaped without any hesitation into the shallow water below and immediately broke into a sprint.  
  
He watched as the young woman approached him. At first he couldn't believe his eyes. He knew it had to be her. So many things were different. It was hard for him to believe. However, as she drew near, the beaded feather earring, brown hair, and finally, the blue and green eyes confirmed that this was indeed Yuna. He knew she heard his whistle and came to him. He smiled, full of joy and love. He outstretched his arms, and she fell into them. Not through them, as in the painful memory two years ago. He pulled her close and embraced her, hoping that this wasn't just a dream.  
  
"Are you real?" He felt real to her, but she wanted to know for certain.  
  
"I think so." He whispered. The held each other for a few seconds longer, and held each other at arm's length. He looked at her in the eyes. "Do I pass?" Yuna nodded and smiled. He returned the smile.  
  
"You're back." She nodded.  
  
"I am back." He confirmed, pulling her into another embrace. "I'm home!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and nuzzled her, closing his eyes.  
  
"Welcome home." She paused for a moment, in realization. "Yes, home!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. He would be here with her, in Besaid. This was her home for most of her life. This was also where he washed ashore a little more than two years ago. Where else would he call home?  
  
Rikku watched the scene unfold from the hatch. She waved for Paine to come and look. She giggled with delight at the sight of her cousin being reunited with the man she loved. Paine smiled too. She was happy that her friend finally found what she was searching for this whole time, after all.  
  
The couple continued in their embrace, unaware of the crowds gathered at the beach. They had intended to greet Yuna and her sphere hunting friends. However, they would be welcoming more than they had bargained for. Tidus closed his eyes, and placed a gentle, affectionate kiss on Yuna's cheek. A rush of warmth flooded through her body. Before she could react, she heard a familiar voice calling out from the distance.  
  
"Hey! Get a move on, you two!" Wakka shouted. He and Lulu had been the first ones there, and they had seen a better part of what had unfolded.  
  
Yuna and Tidus looked towards the sound of the voice. "Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" He waved his arm in his direction. The crowd of villagers cheered at the return of Yuna's former guardian. Wakka nodded his head in acceptance of his intrusion, while Lulu smiled, cradling her tiny, sleeping son.  
  
Tidus looked over at Yuna, took her hand and nodded towards the crowd. Yuna nodded in approval. He started to run, Yuna tagging along behind him. Yuna quickened her stride. In a matter of seconds, she was pulling Tidus behind her, laughing. He never remembered her being this full of strength and energy. Then again, he never remembered her wearing clothing that revealed so much of her.  
  
"You know, You've changed."  
  
"Well, you missed a few things" Yuna grinned.  
  
"I wanna hear everything!" Tidus gripped her hand.  
  
"Well, it all started when I saw this sphere of you."  
  
**********  
  
It was dark in Besaid village. Normally at this time, the inhabitants of this quiet little village would be preparing themselves for sleep. However, tonight was different. The man who had been responsible for saving Yuna, who inevitably saved Spira had returned. This was a cause for celebration. In the center of the town, a large bonfire lit up the faces of the many villagers surrounding it. Some were gathered in small groups engaging in conversation. Others were gathered around the Inn, where a feast had been prepared. Several were standing or sitting on the ground eating and talking. On the steps of the temple, Yuna sat among her sphere hunting companions, and two "older siblings". Not to mention Tidus, who sat at her side right arm wrapped around her waist. Yuna, Rikku and Paine were telling stories of their journey as sphere hunters. Yuna had told of Lenne, her dress here, Shuyin and Vegnagun. Rikku told everyone about LeBlanc, Uno and Sano, and their many encounters. Paine was silent, save a few comments to the stories being told, and smart remarks directed at Rikku.  
  
Tidus smiled at Yuna. "I guess I have missed out on a lot, huh?" He pulled her a bit closer to him for a second. "So everyone's using machina and getting along with the Al Bhed now?" He looked at Yuna, then at Rikku to her side.  
  
"Thanks to Rikku." Yuna grinned. "Before I became a Sphere hunter, Rikku spent her time teaching people her language and about machina. Djose highroad is full of them. Instead of taking Chocobos, everyone rides hovers."  
  
"Whoa." Tidus was surprised.  
  
"Well, Yunie, It wasn't just me!" Rikku bobbed back and forth. "If it weren't for you bringing the Eternal Calm, everyone would still hate us Al Bhed! Now most everybody uses machina! Thanks to you." She nodded at Tidus. "And you too!"  
  
'I still don't get that dressphere stuff." He scratched his head.  
  
"There's a lotta things you took a long time to get before, ya?" Wakka teased.  
  
"Hey!" Tidus protested. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
Yuna smiled and let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, you'll understand it all in time"  
  
"I wanna see how everything's changed." Tidus looked at his friends and then to Yuna. "When do we leave?"  
  
"We can leave tomorrow morning, if you like." Yuna touched his hand. "Since I don't need to hunt spheres anymore, I have all the time in the world!" She looked at Paine and Rikku. "I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Rikku stood and cheered. "I'd be fun! We'll be your personal tour guides, Tidus!"  
  
"Great! We'll leave tomorrow morning! First, tell me a bit more about this Shuyin guy. You said he looked just like me?"  
  
The stories continued for quite awhile longer. Little by little, the villagers drew into their homes. The bonfire slowly burned out eventually only Yuna and her close friends remained, still catching up everything that had happened.  
  
"Well, It is getting late." Lulu stood, holding Vidina in her arms, rocking him gently.  
  
"Yeah." Tidus stretched. "It's been a long day. I'm pooped!"  
  
"I bet!" Rikku chimed in. "Everyone was so excited to see you again!" She pawed at the air.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." Paine stood and faced the others.  
  
Yuna yawned, covering her mouth and standing. "Yes. Sleep would be good".  
  
"They've got some beds set up for you at the Inn. You two can sleep there." Wakka nodded at Paine and Rikku. Then he directed his attention to Yuna and Tidus. "And I bet you two have some more catching up to do, ya?" Wakka winked at Tidus.  
  
"Uh. What?" Tidus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry bout it. I made arrangements for you too." Wakka crossed his arms. "Our house is pretty much crowded with me, Lu and Vidina. You know the Temple's pretty much empty now that Yevon's gone, ya? So if you want, you two can stay in one of the rooms there. We got some beds set up for ya."  
  
"Beds? As in two?" Tidus sounded disappointed.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna slapped his arm.  
  
"Hey, hey, Kidding!" He rubbed her back a few times. "Besides, it'd be weird to do anything like that in a temple. even if Yevon." He received another slap on the arm, this time a little harder.  
  
"Who said anything about that?" Yuna crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm joking! Seriously!"  
  
"That's a nice thing to joke about." Yuna sighed.  
  
Everyone laughed at them. Afterwards they said goodnight to each other and headed in their respective directions for the night. Tidus held Yuna's hand as they walked towards the temple. It was silent, except for the sound of their footsteps echoing off the cold walls. They walked towards the left study room, and peered in to see if it was the right one. The main table in the center of the room had been moved to the side, and two cots were sitting side by side against the wall. They were covered by two thick down comforters and several pillows. Yuna's first thought was that it looked extremely comfortable. She sat down and removed her boots. Tidus sat next to her, took off his gloves and his shoes, laying them next to Yuna's boots. He then turned to her.  
  
"I've missed you." Tidus stroked her hair and let his hand fall down her back. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace, rocking her slowly back and forth.  
  
"It's been too long." Yuna whispered into his ear. "I looked everywhere hoping I would see you again, hoping that maybe you hadn't disappeared at all. I hoped the man I saw in the sphere was you, and that I would find you again." She trailed off as she choked back her coming tears.  
  
"It's okay." Tidus tightened his embrace. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm real." He stroked her back, trying his best to comfort her. The two remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
"How do I know for sure?" Yuna pulled away, her cheeks glistening from her tears. She stared into his eyes, questioning his existence. Her lower lip quivered, and she bit in an attempt to stop it. Tidus gazed at her then reached and wiped her tears away.  
  
'I'll show you." His breath was warm against her face, as he neared hers. She looked into his eyes. They grew closer, and began to blur, and finally closing, as did hers. Then his lips softly touched hers, locking with them. They were moist with his saliva, smooth, sweet and warm. He gently applied pressure to her lower lip and sucked softly, wrapping his arms around her warm body and lowering her to the bed. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth a little more. She responded and touched his face. They were wrapped in each other's arms as they lay side by side on the bed. Yuna intertwined her legs with his, exploring his mouth with her tongue. It had been so long since she last kissed him this way. It felt good, and comforting.  
  
At long last, they rested. The two lie in each other's arms for quite some time, letting themselves drift into sleep. The gentle sound of the other person's breath lulled them into sleep. "Tomorrow." Tidus broke the silence with a hushed, sleepy whisper. "Let's go to Zanarkand, your Zanarkand. I want to see it again."  
  
"Sure." Yuna whispered nearly asleep. She was almost certain now that he was real. In his arms at that moment was the only time and place she wanted to be. The future didn't matter, as long as she could be with him like this now. The two fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of each other. 


End file.
